


In Threes

by MusicalJellyfish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, bottom!mink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/pseuds/MusicalJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Clear asks to take the lead in their intimacy it's storming outside. The clash of rain and lightening a rather fitting backdrop for the violent memories that surface.<br/>-<br/>Three times Clear asks, and three times Mink answers.<br/>-<br/>A birthday fic for Tigerine</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Threes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sealink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealink/gifts).



> What started as a teeny drabble birthday present somehow grew into this. It's completely unbeta'd so please forgive any glaring errors, also writing Mink is hard. I am also sorry if it feels rushed, as smutting is also hard. ;A; Without further adieu, please enjoy my offering of Minkuri goodness to the High Priestess of Mink Meta!

The first time Clear asks to take the lead in their intimacy it's storming outside. The clash of rain and lightening a rather fitting backdrop for the violent memories that surface.

Thoughts of relinquishing that kind of power to anyone brings to mind his prison days, sitting in a cell while scientists did their experiments and other prisoners mocked him. The shower area was a place to fear and he spent more than his share and designated bathing times finding his face pressed to the wet tile with rancid breath panting hot at the back of his neck, snickering about his pretty eyes and soft hair. The physical attributes he once prided for his heritage became large bulls-eyes for this abuse.

He fought his way from the bottom of the prison hierarchy; he lifted weights daily to build bulk, let his hair naturally mat into thick ropes, learned to make his stare cold and intimating. It took time and dedication, but after months of hard work he took down the hardest inmate he could, the resident leader, and cemented his position of King of the Rock – he was no ones 'bitch' ever again, he made sure of that. Prison was no place for that kind of voluntary softness, you didn't want to be used as a bottom in the pen it just happened no matter how loud you screamed. Looking at Clear in the state of mind he was in he couldn't help but see how soft he was, pale skin and pretty features. His body begged to be used, to be spread open and taken from. If he was human and had been incarcerated he wouldn't have lasted a week; he'd be 'meat' pure and simple.

“Mink-san....?” The sound of his name gently spoken through the lull of rainfall brought him back to the here and now, to the warm walls and soft coverings of their bed. The android looked concerned and the former Scratch leader could only sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers to try and stave off the headache the threatened to form.

“No.” The words were rough and clipped, speaking volumes of his inherent distaste. He felt the mood gone and the desire to just sleep it away over take him. But within moments of that single word the pale man has crossed the bed to settle himself on his lap, pressing a kiss to the furrow of his brow and just like that the tension in his skull lessened. Rough palms coursed over that planes of Clear's back and not for the first time since their relationship began Mink found himself marveling at how human his lover presented as, much more human than himself he was sure.

The second time Clear asks if he can enter Mink during sex they're working in the garden, sun beating down on them and not a cloud in sight. It's been months since the first time the ever curious android asked, and their relationship has had time to to grow carefully much like the vegetables they've started to grow. It is this growth that keeps him from barking of an automatic 'no'. Instead he tilts Clear face up so pink can met gold and asks in a neutral tone, “Why?”.

That single word holds a lot of weight and curiosity. Mink isn't angry, there's no reason to be after all. But the fact that the pale man would bring this up again after Mink shut down on the topic once before was evident proof that this was important to Clear. So he watched the gentle flicker of Clear's eyes as he patiently waited for an answer, Mink had taught him the importance of thinking before he spoke and now when Clear felt the answer for something was deeply important he would weight each word heavily before chancing saying the wrong thing.

“When Mink-san prepares me I feel special, cherished. Your hands are gentle and your expression is soft, every move you make and every word you whisper makes me feel warm and alive. When you are touching me - inside me - I feel safe. Not that you don't always make me feel safe, because you do! But...” the android bites his lip, eyes flicking to the dirt before moving back up to meet his with a surprising intensity, “I want Mink-san to feel the same way; I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.” The words are simply put and move Mink in a way that he feels he needs to hide, diverting his gaze to the pumpkin vines just beginning to blossom.

Everything Clear says makes sense, and strikes a powerful cord within him. And if he's completely honest with himself he wants that too. Clear has proven deserving of his trust, the mechanical man is not only his lover but now his closest friend as well. But still sometimes it's hard to let go of the past, and with a soft look just shy of a smile he plants his hand onto of the floppy sun hat he makes Clear wear to avoid bleaching out beneath the summer sun and mutters a gentle but prospective, “...maybe”.

The third time Clear asks they are both nude, Clear's lips swollen and Mink from the teeth-and-tongue turn their kissing had taken and fingers wound tightly against each other as if worried one might float away if they disconnected. He doesn't answer right away, instead choosing to focus on the contrast of their differing skin tones. Clear says nothing, knowing that the reflective look in his lovers eyes means he's weighing the question. It had been a full season since Clear'd gotten a tentative 'maybe' to his question, the pumpkin were nearly ready to be plucked and split up to either be sold at the small vegetable stand Mink'd made him in town to give him a feeling of helping out or brought into their kitchen for delicious meals the two tended to fix side by side. Since then he'd seriously thought about Clear's request and had came to a firm realization.

Clear was not them.

He was not the gritty hardened men that took what was left of his already shattered innocence, he was not the mocking voices and grabbing hands of his stained youth. His lover would not force him to the floor and rut him until he bled, that was not his way and never would be. The android was tender, excitable but soft spoken. He had the strength to destroy a man with very little effort yet chose instead to treat everything he saw with a carefully honed gentle touch. Clear would never force him or hurt him and if he told him to drop the topic entirely right then he knew Clear would do so without a pout or sigh. Clear lived, it seemed, to make Mink happy. Meeting light eyes filled with dimming desire that is being replace with concern Mink comes to his decision.

He says nothing, a firm believer that actions spoke louder than words. Instead he motions for Clear to sit still and leans over to remove a familiar wooden case, round lid smooth from the wear of time. Clear watches as it's opened, the familiar scent filling the tension-laden air of their bedroom, and as Mink takes two of his pale fingers to dip into the transparent cream before slipping them into his mouth. The android is in awe as for the first time his lover sucks on his fingers, slicking them with the melting salve all while keeping his eyes on Clears. If he had a heart it would be pounding at the gift that Mink is giving him.

“Mink-san..”

“Hush.” He doesn't want words right now, the effects of the lubricant are already starting to effect him; his body feels warm, his muscles looser than normal, his head fuzzy – it's a strange feeling since normally he tastes it second hand so the effects aren't as strong. Clear picks up on his lovers change in demeanor, however slight, and takes the opportunity to push him gently back against the pillows before nestling in between his knees. He's never seen Mink like this before, so open and frankly trusting. There's a slight blush starting to tint his bronzed cheeks and for a moment all Clear can do is take in how beautiful his lover is spread out for him.

“I'm going to start now, Mink-san.” The words are soft, almost too polite for this kind of situation but even in his slightly altered state Mink knows that's merely Clear's way. He somewhat braces himself for the intrusive pressure of a warm fingertip, but instead feels his hips buck up as a warm mouth wraps around the head of his cock with little warning. He peers down to see Clear sinking down on him, tongue pressed against the underside of his partially hardened arousal as he took him in without pause until his nose met the course curls against his public bone. Seeing Clear take all of him in so effortlessly never failed to stoke the fire of his desires, the larger man sighing as Clear swallows around his quickly hardening length.

For a few moments Mink just lets himself just melt into the bed, back arching up just a little at Clear's careful but deliberately set rhythm. He's so relaxed and into it that he barely even jumps at the sensation of something cold and slick slipping between his cheeks to gentle circle around his entrance, instead grunting his acknowledgment and spreading his legs a bit further to better accommodate Clear's efforts. Clear giggles around him, the vibration sending tiny shocks to the quickly warming pit starting to coil in his stomach, and he can't resist a second sigh of pleasure. Mink's normally a rather quiet bed mate, so Clear basks in every tiny sound he makes and tries to recreate them again and again.

After a minute or so of Clear almost but not quite pressing into him Mink's feeling a little frustrated, though no less aroused. He knows Clear's trying to be gentle, and Mink himself has teased Clear in this fashion before, but enough was enough. A gentle rock of his hips forward gets the message across and carefully a floral-slicked finger makes its way inside of Mink.

“Nn.” The intrusion is strange, it doesn't burn like he remembers but it's not exactly pleasant. If he had to label the sensation as anything he'd say it was 'tolerable'. A stray part of his mind wonders when it starts to feel good, but then Clear's working his throat around his length while moving that single digit inside him and all thought is moved from Mink's mind. The combination of the two sensations proves more pleasurable than he expected, and he finds his fingers curling into the bedding as a second finger is added with far less hesitation than the first. Mink feels he body relax further beneath the hands and mouth of his attentive lover and after a few minutes of dedicated scissoring and gentle pressing in and out Clear adds a third finger with minimal discomfort that fades quickly to level Mink with the odd but oddly comforting sensation of being filled.

“Mink-san is so warm inside, and soft...” the android's voice is amazed and Mink's opening his mouth to scold Clear a bit for the embarrassing narration when those timid finger press forth and curl upwards, striking the small bundle of nerves that change he words into a soft gasp and make stars dance in his vision.

“C-Clear..!” The sound of his name gives him pause and the paler man lets Mink's erection fall from his mouth as his looks up with fingers going still inside of him as a gaze of battling emotions, desire and worry, met his own. Clear isn't allowed to speak before his lovers continuing “I swear if you don't continue you're sleeping on the couch.” He tolls his hips against Clear's hand for emphasis and the droid chuckles a bit, pulling his fingers out with a slick noise before scooping up a bit more cream. This time he licks his own fingers to wet the cream, the taste of sweet flora and Mink mingling against his tongue briefly before he's slicking himself up. The eager look in those opaline eyes is both precious and alluring, and Mink moves two of their pillows down to support his lower back and make it a bit easier on the both of them. Within moments Clear's on his knees between his thighs, one hand bracing himself against the firm muscle there while his other hand hold his own arousal and gentle presses it over but not into his entrance.

“Are you ready Mink-san? Is it ok?”

“Don't ask, just do it.” The words are rough but hold no sharpness in them. Even if he wasn't ready he wouldn't back out now, but in truth he found himself now wanting this and cants his hips upward a bit as if to encourage Clear's actions. Clear gives Mink a smile that was almost too sweet for someone about to top their lover for the first time. The hand on thigh slides up the curve of muscle to cup his hip and Mink feels the thick head on his prick pressing against him. He wills his body to relax, breath deeply to encourage his muscles to accommodate Clear and after a moment he feel the tense ring of muscle ease and his lovers other hand moves to cup his other hip as inch by inch he presses himself inside.

The slick feeling of Clear pressing inside him is much hotter than he'd expects, groaning a bit at the heated sensation the slow fill gave him. Clear did not look as thick as he felt, and once the android was fully seated within him a large hand came up to grasp Clear's forearm in a silent plea to be still and to let him adjust to this new feeling of being spread. The smaller man understood exactly what Mink needed without word, bending down the press patient adoring kisses to Mink's jaw. The small act of affection is sweet and has a big part in helping Mink to relax around Clear, the fingers digging into the pseudo-flesh of his arm lessening to allow a gentle squeeze to accompany his nod of encouragement. He's ready for more, wanting it even as an accidental shift of his legs presses the other deeper within him causing his toes to curl.

The robotic man is slow to start his movements, his lower body rocking gently into and out of the warmth of Mink's now pliant body. A part of Mink wants to tell him to hurry up, he's not in pain or made of glass, but he reminds himself that this is a brand new experience for his more often than not naive lover. He figures it's only fair to let him enjoy himself fully, large hands moving to cup his shoulders and ghost down his back to pull him into a deep kiss that matches the almost lazy thrusting. He licks his way into Clear's mouth, enjoying the residual taste of honeyed flowers and the slightly salty essence that was purely Clear. This seems to encourage Clear to move a bit faster and Mink finds himself needing to break away to prevent grunting into his lovers mouth.

Gone is the discomfort and somewhat unwelcome pressure, but as good as Clear's thrusting has began to feel Mink needs something more. His mind drifts momentarily to the bend of those fingers currently gripping his hips, when they struck something deep inside him and he finds himself wanting it again. For some reason for once in his life he feels greedy; for Clear's touch, his voice, everything about him he just wants more.

He rolls his hips up into a thrust, taking Clear's considerable length deeper and changing the angle somewhat. The movement work and again sparks seem to set fire in his belly as his prostate is pressed against and a growl-like moan slips from him. His lovers eye go wide at the noise followed by a sudden narrowing with determination. One hand goes to Mink's back to support his weight, holding him at that particular angle, while the other goes to stroke his previously neglected cock thats bobbing has left smears of precum against the firm muscle of his stomach. Clear's strength is undeniable as the relentless pressure against that bundle of nerves and the nearly too rough rhythm of Clears hand renders him near boneless in the androids grasp. And Clear can feel Mink nearing the edge; the change in his pulse and the tightening of his ball sack. He puts more energy in just grinding against Mink, never letting off moving against the spot making Mink pant in such a new and alluring way. He wants to feel Mink come, he needs it – to know that his lover had trusted him enough to pushing him over the edge like this. Fingers curved against Mink's back tighten as the androids soft voice breaks through the sounds of needful panting and the slick sounds of sex.

“Mink, I want to feel you come..” and that seals it, the huskiness of his tone with the dropping of his ever present keigo didn't just push him over the edge but sent him flying. Ribbons of white warmth painted his chest as his body arched and vision blurred. He couldn't remember ever having released quite that intensely and as he came down he felt Clear's thrusting go jerky before stilling with a silent cry falling from those pink-bitten lips. He could feel Clear tremble through his orgasm and couldn't stop the smirk that curled the corner of his mouth, some things never changed and that was comforting. He watches Clear whimper and twitch as he fills him with pseudo-seed and winces just a bit when pale hips move back to leave him feeling oddly empty.

“Was that okay Mink-san, did I hurt you any? Are you feeling nice?” Clear's occasionally overbearing concern was precious in that moment and the thought of getting up to clean himself out was replaced by the desire to pull the emotive droid against him. Pressing his nose against downy soft hair he breathes Clear in, taking that scent of him in and holding it there before letting go with a slow exhale.

“Yes.” The one word muttered with a rare tenderness speaks volumes, and Clear presses a lingering kiss to the dip of Mink's collarbone before relaxing in the tranquil silence that follows.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for your indulgence!


End file.
